Feelings
by draagon537
Summary: even some slight differences can change everything but how much with a much more forward Takao and a more understanding Kenji, KenjixTakao KenTa


**Feelings**

**Hey everyone this is going to be a one shot unless it has high popularity so deal with it. Now this is going to be a story if things went different in the line to the game store, enough said read the story hope you like it.**

Currently Kenji and Takao were sitting on the street, Takao trying to avoid all eye contact with him while Kenji was staring at the road in front of him "Hey didn't you say something' about treating me?" Kenji asked not taking his eyes off the road

She looked nervous as she gave a nod "yeah..."

"Tell me Takao the meaning of treating me means like going to a restaurant or watching a movie" Takao nodded her head again "yeah..."

"Cool so I didn't get the wrong idea, what a relief that's great" Kenji laughed then shouted "So what are we doing here and why the hell are we in line" pointing to the huge amount of people that were in line?" trying to avoid answering Takao moved a bit away from him "Hey look at me" Kenji said annoyed with a tick mark on his head. "Hey, are you there Takao"

Takao was in a little daydream remembering her morning.

(Flash back)

Takao stood in the doorway to her kitchen wearing a pink dress that stopped above her knees and showed of the top of her impressive bust "all set, this looks about right" she held her fist up as if she achieved something. 'I hope Kenji likes this outfit'

"Oh it's rare to see you all dolled up, what's the occasion" a brown haired woman wearing an apron and looked similar to Takao

"M-mom I get dressed up a-all the time I don't know what you are talking about" Takao tried to hide her blush but her mom could clearly see it

"No normally you always wear a t-shirt or a tracksuit when you go out" a younger girl stated while changing the TV channel "and mom found the pictures on your phone"

"MOM" Takao whined her face totally red

Her mom took the phone out of her pocket "I'm surprised Takao there's over 100 pictures of the guy, aw he looks quite cute when he is sleeping" she showed off a picture of Kenji with a bandage on his head and wearing a gym shirt "and look at this one did you set up a camera or did someone take this, the angle seems awfully high up"

"Don't look at my phone it's meant to be private" she snatched her phone back and held it protectively against her chest

"Ok ok but I'm surprised that your boyfriend is a big a fan as you are at that game coming out today" Takao was confused by what her mother said then looked at the calendar seeing today the game was coming out. "Takao I trust your old enough for this, everyone can be rebellious or make mistakes but as your mom I still have to look after you so here take this" her mom placed something in her hands. "Don't say a word just make sure he is the one and make sure he wears this" her mom gave a smile and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She quickly pushed her daughter out of the house as she seemed to have frozen.

Takao gave a crazy chuckle looking at what was in her hand (pretty sure you can guess what it is) suddenly two people appeared on her shoulder the first one was wearing a green outfit and had a brown beard her favourite game's main character mason and the second one was Kenji with devil horns, tail and pitchfork (Takao's version of angel and devil if you didn't know, they are special in this story because they can effect Takao in more ways than one)

Devil Kenji was the first to speak "well look at that Takao looks like the two of you can have a lot more fun than playing a game"

"Don't listen to him Takao the new game is two player, wouldn't it be more fun to play your favourite game with your favourite person" mason glared at the devil

"W-what are you two talking about I don't like Kenji in that way" mason and the devil sweat dropped and said together "We are your mind and heart, we know you're feeling, thoughts and everything between" the devil continued "remember that time you were playing the stupid pushing game, all those dirty thoughts when Kenji asked you to take your tracksuit off"

Takao put her hands over her face in embarrassment then her mom opened the door "why are you standing there, you better hurry or you will be late for your date"

(Flash back end)

Takao looked down and put her hands together "what can I say, nothing is going as planned, I'm sorry I'm a bad at these things"

"You should have called if you had plans, we could have seen each other another day" she suddenly had a mental break down and felt like slamming her head against the wall, he sighed "Well I'm going home, you can treat me for lunch at school or something, I'm tired" he yawned before getting up

"Wait don't go, don't you owe me a favour" he stopped and looked at her "my favour is that you stay with me in line" she had crawled forward reaching out for him to come back. He gave her a look "fine I'll stay" then his eyes happened to drift down to her bust and her light blue bra which could be seen clearly, luckily she never noticed his staring or blush that was on his face, well she didn't notice but mason and devil Kenji noticed.

"So what type of game are you getting anyway" Kenji asked unfortunately as Takao went on a rant about the games history, after the long explanation Kenji felt even more tired. After a long time talking Kenji was cursing mentally at having to wait another half hour until the store opens he sighed before feeling Takao lying against him. "T-Takao why are you lying on me"

"To rest my head, sorry does it bother you" she replied with half open eyes

"No it's fine I understand waiting for a long time like this can be sore on the muscles, I just wonder how all these people can stay here for so long"

"Yeah look at the front of the line, the person in the yellow tent is always first they are said to wait since the store closes the day before but I haven't seen who it is yet" Takao said nervously remembering she fell asleep sometimes

Kenji looked over "hey doesn't that remind you of someone" as on queue the tent door opened and Roka crawled out doing a little stretch then started walking in their direction "hey Takao, its Roka want to say hi or something"

Takao's eyes widened "What where" she then saw Roka only 10 people away "we need to hide, she can't see us together it will look wrong" Kenji was confused and gave a "huh". The old man next to them wearing a green outfit sighed before taking it off leaving him in a white shirt and underwear "take it young ones I was once like the two of you"

Takao then grabbed the outfit putting it over Kenji but heard humming that Roka usually made and hid behind Kenji with him facing the wall. "Kenji is that you?" realising the hood was not up he quickly put it up

"Kenji... sorry I'm not him, you must be mistaken" he said in a high pitched voice

"With that aura you can't fool me no one but Kenji has that hair not even his family has such spiky hair" Roka made everything dark like her so called 'darkness element'

"Alright fine it's me, shouldn't you go back to you spot in the line" Kenji gave up shouting and annoyed while Takao slowly went in through the bottom of the outfit to hide "oi this is a bit" he whispered to himself as she sat on his lap and put her head to his chest, he slowly turned around to Roka

"That's so cool you have a mason outfit you even added the part that he looks fat" Roka's eyes sparkled

"Yeah yeah now can you g-go back t-to you p-place in line" Roka blinked at his stuttering, meanwhile inside the outfit devil Kenji and mason had teamed up saying the two would play the game together and if Kenji got bored she could then do what devil Kenji wants and do it together. To make sure she actually got together with him, they made her rub her body against him and even though she refused that she liked it at all, really it was all she wanted to do at the moment.

Deciding to ignore it Roka continued "do the fire archer spell and I'll go" sweating since not knowing what the hell she is talking about and not to mention can't remember if Takao told him with her rubbing against him also how to stand without her dropping to the ground.

"Come on let's all do it together" the man next to him said, Kenji gave him a mental thanks "Kenji don't worry stand on the count of three I'll think of something just brace yourself"

"What are you planning" she ignored him and started counting "1 2 3" he sighed before standing up "I-I d-don't know about this" he whispered to Takao feeling her grind against him more and when in the position he was in it didn't help calm down his blush or his member which was dying to get out

"Sorry if I'm a bit heavy, please hold on", "that's not the problem here" they kept on whispering until Kenji saw the others doing some movement with their hands so he decided to copy. When everyone finished Kenji was beyond pissed a told Roka to go back to her place in line but she refused and sat on the street. Now he had more problems to deal with not only would it be bad if he was seen with Takao but his member was now at her core which she could feel since she is so close and the consequences that came after 'How the hell did waiting in line turn into this shit' he sat next to Roka trying to think of a way to get her to leave

The devil and mason were laughing like crazy at the girl who refused to do something like this is doing it automatically without help of her brain which the two of them were. "Hm it seems this is turning him on but he probably thinks it is an accident and avoid her, we need to seal the deal" the devil thought hard in a thinking pose

"What do you mean" Takao thought/asked to the devil "This is embarrassing enough"

They both ignored her and a light bulb appeared above mason's head "I've got it" he floated to her hand and took it away from the grip she used to hang on to Kenji. He brought her hand to his fly "and here we go" mason tried pulling her hand so she would open it but her hand did not budge.

"You can't make me do that I am in control" Takao fought back "I will not advantage of him like this" she thought/ stated

"Hm you are strong willed I'll give you that but are you sure he doesn't want this" the devil smirked "I mean look he is excited over you, he wants you desperately and you want him so just do it"

She was silent for a second her hair overshadowing her eyes before she went back to normal "even I know that might not be true any guy would get excited if a girl did this and another thing you two are only my urges not my brain meaning I'm in control"

Both mason and the devil laughed "stupid girl urges comes from the brain _we_ are in control" she gave in out of the scary vibe the two of them gave and her hand slowly undid his fly "there we go now we have easy access, now we can..." she stopped as the outfit was being taken off

Kenji looked at her "she's gone I... what are you doing" noticing his fly down and her hand centimetres of touching him, some whistles were heard

She started shaking before running off "I'm sorry" she shouted back

(10 minutes later)

Kenji was walking with a woman in her late thirties who was wearing regular clothing, she was none other than Takao's mother "don't worry about Takao, she over reacts to everything, I'm sure she will go back to her normal self when you show her the game"

"Yeah probably, she misunderstands a lot of things too" Kenji agreed

"Well this is it" they walked up the path and she opened the door to the house "Takao's room is on the second floor third right" Kenji thanked her and walked to her room. He knocked on her door and waited "Come in" he opened it to see Takao curled up on her bed

"Kenji w-what, how did you find my house, after what I tried to do" lips silenced hers

"I don't care about that because well I like you in the same way" he put the game on the bedside table "we can play that after, I love you"

"I love you too" she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him on the bed kissing each other, he put a hand on her waist with the other fondling her chest. Their lips parted for air "I might actually have use for this, I can't believe my mom knew" she took out the condom in her pocket

Kenji chuckled "funny I got one too but who cares even if we do or don't do it I will still love you" he gave her another kiss

**Chapter end**

**Well I hoped you liked it, if you want this to continue and not want this to be a one shot I will need some convincing. Follow fav and review**

**Drag out**


End file.
